VOCÊ ACREDITA EM DEJA VU?
by Ligya M
Summary: Destino ou livre arbítrio? Em cada escolha, você pode mudar o futuro de todos?
1. Prólogo

VOCÊ ACREDITA EM DEJA-VU?

PRÓLOGO

Chase olhou ao redor e percebeu aquela bizarra cena. Foreman, Wilson, e House estavam sentados no chão da sala de diagnósticos. Todos estavam mudos e apreensivos.

Trocou um olhar com House, que devolveu um olhar vazio.

Cadê seu sarcasmo agora?

Olhou para cima e viu seu carrasco.

Chase pode ver bem o revolver engatilhado. Pode ver os explosivos amarrados no seu corpo, e o dedo no detonador. O homem respirava pesadamente.

O homem andava até a porta e olhava pela persiana o movimento do hospital. Estava vazio. Chase pode ouvir lá fora a policia e imaginou que seria uma questão de da SWAT entrar.

Ele tentou mais uma vez:

- Você está no comando aqui. As coisas não tem que terminar desse jeito.

O homem andou até a janela e pode ver um helicóptero sobrevoando.

Chase olhou para baixo, e pousou os olhos na mulher ferida gravemente no seu colo. O tiro havia pegado no meio do peito. E Cameron não conseguia mais respirar.

Seus olhos começaram a arder.

- Por favor... – Chase implorou. – Por favor... Não tem que ser assim...

Chase levantou os olhos e pode ver o time da SWAT nos corredores invadindo a sala.

- Tem sim!

-Nãããããooooooooo!!!! – Chase gritou.

O homem apertou o detonador.

As pessoas lá fora gritaram e se abaixaram fugindo da explosão.

Cuddy, na calçada, atrás da linha amarela para manter distancia, viu metade do seu prédio ir abaixo. A fumaça se espalhou a centenas de metros.

- Ah, não! – ela rompeu em lágrimas.

XxLFxX


	2. CAP 1 Dia Um

**VOCÊ ACREDITA EM DEJA-VU?**

**CAPITULO UM**

_Apartamento do Dr. Robert Chase_

_New Jersey, NJ_

_Terça, 09:16 hs_

Chase acordou com um barulho na porta dos seu apartamento. Ele se espreguiçou no seu colchão de água, resmungando gostoso. Ele ficou deitado por um momento, como se dormisse de olhos abertos até perceber que alguma coisa estava errada. O sol parecia alto demais.

Se levantou e colocou os pés no chão. Ao sentir os pés molhados, viu o carpete do quarto ensopado. Não só o pedaço perto da sua cama. Metade do chão do quarto estava molhado.

No canto esquerdo, ele viu o jato dágua saindo do colchão. Fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Merda!

Ele olhou para o rádio-relógio no criado mudo, cujo o display estava apagado. Ele bateu no aparelho e nada. Ele desencostou o criado mudo da parede, e viu que o esguicho de água caia diretamente na tomada. De raiva, ele desplugou o fio.

Ele pegou o celular também em cima do criado, mas o derrubou no chão. Ele olhou para o chão, suspirou, e o pegou. Ao abrir, uma pequena quantidade de água saiu de dentro dele.

- Claro. É claro. – ele resmungou.

Ele olhou no seu relógio, e viu o dia e a hora: Segunda 9:16 da manhã.

- Merda! – estava atrasado. Bem atrasado.

Rapidamente ele andou pelo quarto, passando por cima de um par de tênis de corrida. E o telefone tocou. Ele jogou no chão da sala seu inútil celular e pegou uma pequena panela na cozinha. Voltou para o quarto, mas tropeçou nos tênis e desabou no chão molhada dando de cara no chão.

Ele suspirou, sentindo a testa doer e se esticou para alcançar o telefone, enquanto colocava a panela diante do esguicho de água.

- Alô?... tá descendo até ai?... Ugh!... é o meu colchão dágua. A merda do meu colchão dágua tá vazando... Eu...eu...eu sei que não devia ter um colchão dágua... eu não sei o que lhe dizer... foi um acidente... tá certo.

Ele devolveu o fone no aparelho e colocou o dedo no buraco do colchão. Por um momento, o vazamento parou, mas a água começou a espalhar. Chase tirou o dedo do buraco, e começou a sair mais água que antes. Ele pegou a panela do chão e colocou em cima do buraco, mas a água continua vazando.

Suspirou de novo.

- Merda! Merda! Merda!

XxLFxX

_Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital_

_Sala de Diagnósticos_

_New Jersey, NJ, 09:58 hs_

- Onde é que você estava? – Cameron perguntou ao vê-lo.

- Bom dia pra você também.

Ele entrou na sala de diagnósticos, com uma roupa semi-amassada, e o cabelo revirado.

- Dormiu demais?

- Nem sei por onde explicar. Onde tá o House?

- Não chegou, mas tá vindo.

- E o Foreman?

- Na clinica.

- Temos um caso?

- Não.

- Ótimo!

Chase se sentou na mesa da sala de diagnósticos, e tirou da maleta sua carteira.

- O que aconteceu com você? Parece que saiu de um furacão. – ela disse.

Ele olhou pra ela e viu os olhos verdes que ele tanto adorava. O interesse dela era estranho. Por que ela queria saber?

- Eu estou tendo o pior dia da minha vida. A qualquer momento eu vou começar a cantar "Zip a dee doo dah". Meu colchão dágua vazou e molhou meu despertador.

Cameron pisca, surpresa.

- Meu celular também molhou, tropecei, bati a cabeça, e o cheque que eu dei ao meu senhorio pra pagar os danos vai voltar se eu não depositar meu salário. Você já teve um dia desses, Cameron?

Chase levanta e segue na direção da porta.

- Desde que eu trabalho aqui? Sim. – ela sorriu.

Ele sorriu de volta.

- O banco é no fim da rua. Volto em dez minutos. Você me cobre por favor? – e sai.

- Por que não? – ela murmurou.

XxLFxX

_Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital_

_Sala de Diagnósticos_

_New Jersey, NJ, 11:02 hs_

Chase voltou ao hospital uma hora depois. House já estava em frente ao computador, e quando o viu, começou o discurso.

- Eu sei que não temos um caso, mas... você é meu empregado e tem que estar aqui. Pode parecer muito pretensão da minha parte, mas eu preciso de você. Preciso que faça o meu horário da clinica.

Chase levantou os olhos para o chefe, e suspirou.

- Onde estava?

- Lugar nenhum. Não temos um caso?

- Na verdade, eu achei um moribundo. – Chase estreitou a testa. – É isso ai: um moribundo. Vamos salva-lo antes que ele comece a feder.

- Vou pra clinica.

Em alguns minutos, encontrou Cameron encostada no balcão.

- Conseguiu?

- É, peguei meia hora de fila, mas consegui. – ele murmurou, aborrecido. – Do jeito que tudo está indo, espero chegar vivo no fim do dia.

Cameron deu um sorriso enviesado.

- Deus lhe ajude! – ela brincou.

- Adam Palmer! – Chase gritou, e um garoto se levantou, junto com a mãe. – Olá, Adam. Siga-me por favor.

Ele apontou uma das salas de exame, e o paciente seguiu na frente. A mãe do garoto lhe olhou furiosa.

- Estou aqui a duas horas. – ela falou. – Espero que você seja melhor médico do que parece ser.

Chase suspirou de novo.

XxLFxX

_Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital_

_Sala de Diagnósticos_

_New Jersey, NJ, 12: 29 hs_

- Quem é a moribunda? – perguntou Foreman.

- Annelise Mitchell, 11 anos. – começa Cameron, lendo numa pasta. – Dor abdominal, icterícia, vômito em jatos de sangue, sangue nas fezes e hematomas.

- E?

- E o quê? – Foreman pergunta.

- E vocês não me dizem nada? Preciso que vocês digam alguma coisa primeira, e então, eu discordo de tudo o que vocês disseram.

- Hepatite. – sugere Chase.

- Wow! Bem... tá certo. Façam hemograma, enzimas e sorologia.

O trio se levanta.

- Alguém conhece um bom site de fofocas?

- Procura no Google. – soltou Chase.

O trio saiu pela porta de vidro, e House resmungou:

- Como se eu já não tivesse feito isso.

Já no corredor, o trio viu o zelador com mais dois homens, mexendo nas lâmpadas brancas do teto.

- O que houve? – Cameron perguntou.

- Um problema na fiação. Queimou varias tomadas na Ala Winston. – respondeu Foreman.

- A Cuddy deve estar pirando. – disse Chase.

Foreman riu.

- Deve mesmo.

XxLFxX

_Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital_

_Laboratório de Análises_

_New Jersey, NJ, 13:08 hs_

O laboratório mantinha o ar resfriado o que deixava Cameron e Chase inspirando fumaça branca. Ele olhou para o lado e viu a sua companheira de trabalho, se encolhendo de frio, no seu jaleco fino.

- Quer uma jaqueta? – ele ofereceu.

- Não, eu estou bem.

- Não parece. Você tá tremendo.

- Não precisa, Chase.

Ele balançou a cabeça, desistindo. Lembrou de que dia era. Precisava repetir o que dizia a ela naquele dia especifico da semana.- É terça.

Ela levantou os olhos.

- Verdade? – ironizou. Ele sorriu.

- Eu gosto de você, Cameron.

Ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Chase... não entendo porque você insiste.

- Entende sim. Você sabe porque eu insisto.

- Eu sei. Só não entendo. – ela lhe olhou profundamente.

Chase balançou a cabeça, numa falsa compreensão. Ele imprimiu os resultados dos exames, e se levantou. Ela o seguiu com os olhos, respirou profundamente, e se levantou.

Encontraram Foreman no corredor.

- E ai? – ele perguntou.

- Negativo para Hepatite. – disse Chase.

- Talvez seja cirrose.

- Mas ela tem 11 anos. – defendeu Cameron.

- É possível ter cirrose aos 11 anos.

- Se for uma causa viral... – Chase começou e não terminou a frase. Uma das luminárias se soltou, acertando em cheio sua cabeça.

Cameron e Foreman deram um pulo pra trás de susto. Não pareceram acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Chase estava estatelado no chão, inconsciente, com um profundo corte na cabeça.

- Como isso aconteceu? – Foreman olhou para o teto, ainda vendo um pedaço da luminária preso apenas por um fio.

- Chase! – Cameron gritava. – Enfermeira!

XxLFxX

_Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital_

_Quarto n° 2342_

_New Jersey, NJ, 15:58 hs_

Chase sentiu a cabeça explodir.

Ouviu três vozes. As reconheceu imediatamente. Era House, Cameron e Foreman, discutindo.

Respirou fundo e tentou abrir os olhos. Viu que estava deitado numa cama do hospital.

Conforme tentava ficar alerta, os tons de vozes deles faziam sua cabeça latejar.

- Cala a boca, pelo amor de Deus! – ele implorou.

- Hey, Chase. – Foreman perguntou. – Como se sente?

- Bêbado. – respondeu, se sentando. – O que foi que vocês me deram?

- Parecetamol. – Foreman disse.

- Eu to zonzo. – ele chacoalhou a cabeça, como se pudesse afastar o que sentia.

- Melhor você dormir. – Cameron sugeriu.

- Não. E a garota? – ele levantou os olhos para ela.

- Fizemos um ultrassom do fígado. Não mostrou lesões de cirrose. – disse Cameron.

- Agora ela está tendo febre alta e convulsões. – disse Foreman.

- Façam uma pesquisa da função renal. – disse House. – Enquanto isso, Chase vai ficar quietinho aqui, antes que ele faça mais algum estrago por ai.

- Estrago?

- É, Cameron me contou que você está tendo um dia daqueles.

Chase suspirou alto. Vencido, se jogou na cama.

XxLFxX

_Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital_

_Laboratório de Análises_

_New Jersey, NJ, 16:10 hs_

Foreman e Cameron agora conversavam no laboratório. O ar frio continuava, e Cameron lembrou de que devia ter seguido o conselho de Chase e colocado um casaco.

Lembrou do barulho ao ouvir aquela luminária indo de encontro com a cabeça de Chase, e ficou arrepiada. Foi aterrorizante.

- O que houve? – Foreman perguntou, ao ver a inquietação dela.

- Nada. Eu só... fiquei assustada com o que houve com Chase. Quando eu o vi no chão, eu... – e balançou a cabeça.

- Por que vocês romperam? Chase me disse algo mas não quis acreditar.

- O que ele disse?

- Que... você não... gostava dele o suficiente.

- E ele... ele está certo.

Foreman soltou um riso abafado. Cameron estreitou a testa, irritada. Porque todos a julgavam?

- Eu não quero um relacionamento com Chase, Foreman. É isso.

- Desculpe, Cameron. Mas... – ele balançou a cabeça, ainda mantendo um sorriso no rosto. - ... eu não acredito nisso. Você pode mentir e fingir pra ele, mas não pra mim.

- Foreman...

- Eu não quero me intrometer, mas eu vi vocês juntos. E vocês pareciam... felizes. E eu nunca vi vocês dois felizes.

Cameron o encarou, pensativa.

XxLFxX

_Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital_

_Sala de Diagnósticos_

_New Jersey, NJ, 16:25 hs_

Cameron e Foreman entraram na sala de diagnósticos, e encontraram uma cena incomum. Cuddy estava sentada numa poltrona, com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho. E House estava segurando uma bolsa de gelo no rosto de Chase.

- O que houve agora? – Foreman perguntou.

- Acho melhor eu ir pra casa, antes que o hospital exploda. – disse Chase.

- Eu e Chase fomos falar com o pai da paciente. – explicou Cuddy. - Ele começou a gritar e deu um murro no Chase.

- Provavelmente pra não dar um em você. – disse House.

Chase tirou a bolsa de gelo da mão de House, e se desencostou da cadeira.

- Você está bem? – Cameron perguntou se aproximando.

- Eu pareço bem? – ele balançou a cabeça, visivelmente irritado. – Eu pareço bem? Parece que eu sai de uma briga de bar.

- E então? Me digam os resultados, antes que o pai da garota resolva enfiar algo na garganta do meu pobre intensivista.

Chase estreitou os olhos.

- Os níveis de uréia e creatinina estão altíssimos. – disse Cameron

- Os rins pararam. – adicionou Foreman.

- Pode ser glomerulonefrite. – sugeriu Cuddy.

- Ou Granulomatose de Wegener. – Cameron também sugeriu.

- Wegener não ataca crianças. – murmurou Chase, com a cabeça baixa.

- Nefropatia Diabética? – Foreman supôs.

- Ela não é diabética. – Cameron cruzou os braços.

- Façam uma Urografia. – House se levantou. - Um negativo descarta tudo isso.

XxLFxX

_Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital_

_Laboratório de Análises_

_New Jersey, NJ, 17:15 hs_

- Que dia! Não vejo a hora dele acabar!

Foreman abafou um riso, enquanto via Chase reclamar.

No laboratório novamente, Cameron estava sentada num banco alto a espera dos resultados.

Estava em silencio, observando Chase e Foreman conversando.

- Meu colchão furou, tive que pagar uma fortuna pela infiltração no apartamento debaixo. Meu despertador pifou, meu celular pifou, meu quarto tá inundado...

Foreman prestava atenção com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Chase continuava:

- Tenho que comprar um tapete novo, um colchão novo, um celular novo... Meu rosto tá ardendo, tive uma concussão e tenho um corte de sete centímetros na cabeça. Fora que meus ouvidos ainda tão zunindo.

Cameron também riu.

- Já teve um dia assim, Cameron? – ele repetiu a pergunta que havia feito mais cedo.

Ela o encarou e sorriu. _Claro que não_, ele pensou.

_Eu consigo esta façanha absurda._

Ele levou as mãos a cabeça e suspirou alto. Escutou um bipe alto.

- Urografia negativa pra ajudar. – ele leu. - O que mais falta acontecer?

Após uma passada no quarto de Annelise, voltaram rapidamente para o escritório de House. Ele estava lá, jogando a velha bolinha para o alto, olhando a lousa branca cheia de sintomas.

- Urografia negativa. – soltou Cameron.

House balançou a cabeça, vencido. O trio até podia ver a cabeça dele rodar de profunda confusão.

- O pulso está lento. – incluiu Foreman. - A febre alta. Ela está com sangramento no nariz, nas gengivas e está com equimoses.

- A bilirrubina está alta. O fígado está morrendo. – somou Cameron.

- Ela está morrendo. – disse Chase.

- Tem que ser auto-imune. – Cameron se sentou a frente do chefe. Balançou a cabeça, procurando uma solução. - Onde ela passou as férias?

- No Brasil. – disse Chase.

- No Brasil, Rio de Janeiro? Ou no Brasil, Amazônia? – perguntou House com a testa estreita.

- Não tá especificado. – Chase respondeu.

- Chame o pai raivoso. E mantenha Chase longe dele.

Chase rolou os olhos.

- Vou ficar. – ele soltou, se sentando no lugar de Cameron, que havia se levantado.

House seguiu Foreman e Cameron, e voltou os olhos para Chase.

- Você tá péssimo. Perdeu seu brilho no laboratório?

- Eu estou bem, House. Só estou... cansado, fora essa sensação de... – e fez uma careta.

- De...? – House quis saber.

- De porre. Como se eu tivesse de ressaca.

- É melhor você ficar longe de mim. Não quero que seu azar me contagie.

- Quais são as chances... – ele o ignorou. -... de tudo der errado no mesmo dia?

- As mesmas de uma garota de dez anos morrer com uma infecção generalizada.

- Mas tenho certeza que ela não tomou um murro por isso.

- E uma luminária na cabeça.

- Exato! – Chase apontou.

Cameron e Foreman entraram na sala.

- Amazônia! – exclamou Cameron, e perguntou: - Como sabia?

- Eu sou bruxo. Sou Lord Voldemort da Medicina. – ele sorriu. Dra. Cameron, conhece algum vírus que seja transmitido em florestas tropicais?

- Dengue. Malária. Filariose. – ela respondeu.

- Febre Amarela! – soltou Chase. – Amarela por causa da icterícia.

- Verdade, Chase. – House balançou a cabeça, num falso reconhecimento. - A luminária não acabou com seu brilho.

Meia hora depois, Wilson e Foreman voltaram a sala. Tinham as feições tristes. House sabia que era uma má noticia.

- Ela entrou em coma. – Foreman anunciou.

Cameron e Chase baixaram a cabeça, e suspiraram. Havia tentado até o final. Fizeram o diagnóstico, mas sem sucesso.

- A encefalopatia hepática comprometeu o sistema nervoso central. – disse ele novamente. - Está formando coágulos no corpo inteiro.

- É um vírus amarílico. – disse Chase. - Não melhora com antibióticos.

- Ela vai morrer. – disse Wilson. – Não há alternativas.

XxLFxX

_Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital_

_Sala de Diagnósticos_

_New Jersey, NJ, 19:08 hs_

No começo da noite, o grupo continuava na sala de diagnóstico. Havia uma hora que Annelise tinha morrido. E tanto House como todos os outros se sentiam mal por terem falhado.

- Estou faminto. Vou embora. Ainda me sinto um zumbi.

Chase se levantou. Precisava de descanso. A cada minuto se sentia mais cansado. Estafa física e mental.

O pai de Annelise entrou na sala. Todos os olhos se viraram para ele.

- Sr. Mitchell... – começou Cameron, se levantando também.

Ele, sem ouvir o que ela iria dizer, apontou o revolver e atirou.

Foram segundos intermináveis que Chase viu o corpo de Cameron ir de encontro ao chão. Wilson e Foreman deram um passo em frente ao homem, que apontou a arma para eles.

- Fiquem onde estão.

Chase se abaixou e alcançou Cameron.

- Chase... – ela sussurrou.

- Vocês mataram a minha filha. – ele disse por entre os dentes.

Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos, e respirava com força.

- No chão... – disse apontando com a arma. – Vocês três pro chão.

- Sr. Mitchell... – Chase tentou argumentar.

- Fique quieto, Dr. Chase.

- Me deixe tirá-la daqui. – ele pediu.

- Ninguém vai sair daqui. Ela vai morrer aqui. Como eu, e como todos vocês.

Chase achou que estava vivendo num sonho. Um sonho daqueles que você está tão cansado, que não consegue acordar. Parece que o dia tinha que acontecer. Tinha que viver aquele pesadelo.

Não era possível. Não era possível.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou House sentado num canto.

- Isso é castigo de Deus, Dr. House. Nunca foi punido por nada nesta vida?

- Deus irá, supostamente, nos punir por sua filha ter sido infectada na sua viagem de férias?

- É melhor o senhor calar a boca.

- Vai atirar em mim também?

- Não. – ele disse calmamente. Abriu a camisa e Chase viu a bomba amarrada ao corpo dele. – Vou explodir esse lugar.

XxLFxX

_Nassau Street_

_New Jersey, NJ, 19:56 hs_

Cuddy dirigia cantarolando uma musica no rádio. Estava com fome e com uma enorme dor de cabeça. A reunião com investidores do hospital tinha sido praticamente inútil. Aquilo muito bem poderia ter sido resolvida por telefone.

Na sua direção, viu uma grande multidão no fim da rua. Estreitou a testa. _O que havia acontecido?_

Conforme aproximava o carro, percebia que aquilo era em frente ao hospital. A multidão a impedia de levar o carro para dentro do estacionamento de Princeton.

Estacionou na rua, e se aproximou.

Havia viaturas, e ambulâncias. Policiais mantinham a multidão longe, usando uma faixa amarela de "não se aproxime". Alcançou um e perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo?

- Um homem fez um departamento inteiro de reféns. Está armado e perigoso.

- Ah meu Deus! Evacuaram o prédio?

- Sim, senhora. Todos os pacientes foram para o New Jersey Hospital.

- Melhor. O que vocês tão fazendo pra acabar com isso?

- Quem é a senhora?

- Sou a diretora do hospital.

- A Swat está aqui. Vão entrar a qualquer momento.

- O senhor sabe qual é o departamento?

- Diagnósticos, Dr. Cuddy. – ela ouviu uma voz feminina atrás dela. Cuddy se virou e viu Wendy, uma enfermeira da pediatria.

- Diagnósticos? O que o House fez desta vez? – perguntou mais para si mesma.

- Temos que esperar.

- Ótimo. – balançou a cabeça. – Que irônico! Acabei de sair de uma reunião onde os investidores diziam que tínhamos que melhorar a imagem do hospital.

Wendy fez uma careta, divertida.

- É, após isso, vai ter mesmo.

XxLFxX

_Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital_

_Sala de Diagnósticos_

_New Jersey, NJ, 20:04 hs_

Chase puxou a cabeça de Cameron para seu colo. Ele continuava com o coração acelerado, enquanto viu a mulher que amava morrendo nos seus braços. Segurou as lágrimas, e olhou ao redor.

Foreman estava encostado na parede, com as mãos nos rosto. Wilson e House, sentados perto da janela, mantinham uma expressão gigantesca de derrota no rosto.

House o encarou, e Chase devolveu o olhar vazio. Olhou para cima e viu seu carrasco.

Chase pode ver bem o revolver engatilhado. Pode ver os explosivos amarrados no seu corpo, e o dedo no detonador. O homem respirava pesadamente.

Tentou ser racional e pensar nas opções. _O que poderia fazer?_

Num caso como aquele, não havia o que fazer. Era esperar a policia, a Swat, quem que fosse...

O único problema era Cameron. O tiro havia pegado no peito, e Cameron quase não respirava. Imaginou que poderia ter atingido algum lugar onde a bala poderia ser retirada. Ele tinha fé nisso. Poderia haver uma esperança.

- Você está no comando aqui. As coisas não tem que terminar desse jeito.

O homem andou até a porta, o ignorando, e olhou pela persiana o movimento do hospital. Estava vazio. Atravessou a sala e enxergou através da persiana na janela.

Chase podia ouvir o som dos helicópteros e das sirenes de policia. Achou que seria uma questão de tempo até a SWAT entrar.

Deveriam ser rápidos, antes que o pai da garota apertasse o gatilho e tudo fosse para os ares.

Olhou Cameron novamente. Ela estava pálida, e o olhava com os olhos semi-cerrados.

- Cameron... – ele sussurrou. Ela abriu mais os olhos e tentou falar. – Por favor, não diga nada...

- Me perdoa, Chase... – e fechou os olhos, gemendo com uma expressão de dor.

Chase deixou as lágrimas caírem.

- Por favor, Sr. Mitchell... – Chase implorou. – Por favor... Não tem que ser assim...

Chase levantou os olhos e pode ver o time da SWAT nos corredores invadindo a sala.

- Tem sim! – o homem exclamou.

-Nãããããooooooooo!!!! – Chase gritou.

O homem apertou o detonador.

As pessoas lá fora gritaram e se abaixaram fugindo da explosão.

A fumaça se espalhou rapidamente. Vidros, pedaços de cimento, e objetos que haviam no prédio começaram a cair.

Cuddy, na calçada, atrás da linha amarela para manter distancia, viu metade do seu prédio ir abaixo. A fumaça se espalhou a centenas de metros.

- Ah, não! – ela rompeu em lágrimas.

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Desculpem a demora, mas ta cada vez mais complicado levar tantas fics ao mesmo tempo.

Mas tá ai! Espero que esteja tudo legal. O capitulo foi mais pra mostrar como foi o dia do Chase ante a explosão. No próximo, mostrará o porque de tudo. Afinal, só o dia e só a explosão não é o mote da historia.

Se vocês verem lá no topo, é uma fic Drama/Supernatural. Então, eu pergunto: o que há de sobrenatural na historia? Façam suas apostas!

**AGRADECIMENTOS**: Lis, Jô, Poli, Dri, e Srta. Kinomoto – obrigada pelos elogios. Logo tem mais.

E meus agradecimentos especialíssimos a melhor série sobrenatural de todos os tempos: Arquivo-X. Sem ela, não faria isto. E é a ela, esta fic. É minha homenagem.


End file.
